Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl
"Of course you realize, this means brawl!"- '''Game's tagline. '''Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl known in japan as ChinginGyanon6 Sūpāsutā Taiketsu (賃金ギャノン6スーパースター対決) is a fighting game similar to Super ARC Bros Brawl. Link to the SWG6BB playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE18FHFUU5_9nFkXqUZsH1Jg_N4C90NEG Storyline It was just an average day in the wonderful world of WageGannon6, there was no dragons attacking, no vampires, nothing. It was all normal as it should. Then suddenly, Mayor Sayso, mayor of Funkeytown/Funkeyopoils came up to me for some really bad news. Mayor Sayso has told me that the evil alien god, Xenu, has returned. Mayor Sayso said that he was defeated many years ago, and now, he has somehow returned. This was bad, and I mean really bad. So bad that we were screwed! Unless....I decided to go on a journey to stop Xenu once and for all, but I needed some of my friends first.... I gathered Rico, Duke, U.B., Einstein, & Dr. Digit in order to stop Xenu. But suddenly, we got into a huge argument on who should stop Xenu. Then, Nuke got an idea, he decided to set up a tournament where me and my friends would battle each other, similar to a certain game series. Nuke soon realized that there were only 6 of us, so he built a machine where he would bring other characters from many different universes so they could fight here. When the tournament started, it was all good until suddenly, Liam the Leprechaun appeared during the tournament at the beginning of it to announce this "Whoever defeats Lord Xenu will get 1 wish from me! However, I will still compete though.". Then Nuke realized that after he gathered the other characters, Lord Xenu also managed to bring 10 enemies from some of the universes the characters came from. This may looked very hard for us, but we knew what we had to do, if we wanted to save the world, we needed to fight each other and I say "Of course you realize, this means brawl!" -Wage Roster Size & Gameplay Mechanics The roster will have 60 playable characters. 23 are characters WageGannon6 has picked himself and 3 that originated from an Empty Slot, making a total of 26 characters announced so far. There will also be Tag Team & Ice-climber like characters as well. The gameplay mechanics for this game are also going to be identical to Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS. But crawling, wall-clinging and similar character-specific traits will not be in the game. Just like in Super ARC Bros Brawl. Playable Characters (^=Coming Soon) 'WageGannon6's Choices' 360px-Wage.jpg|'Wage' (Uglydolls) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy7uPlCLCDk 275px-Marvin_the_martian_commision_by_tails19950-d52zykq.png|'Marvin the Martian' (Looney Tunes) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJa6sEfjRzQ 180px-PaintbrushCreation.png|'Paintbrush' (Inanimate Insanity) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7YCG7g3Oxo 640px-IMG_3054.JPG|'Dr. Digit' (Tech Deck Dudes) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb2nc9UZu3E 341px-Herbert_P._Bear.png|'Herbert P. Bear' (Club Penguin) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7pmINg09x8 401px-Toadette111.png|'Toadette' (Super Mario) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s12TJOEGV-E lyra_heartstrings_by_90sigma-d50axm6.png|'Lyra Heartstrings' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9N-Xc4jDlM 358px-IMG 2968.jpg|'Rico the Zombie' (Kerb the Pig) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOKcdVb0bgY 3511470.jpg|'Duke' (Tech Deck Dudes) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ev9MHMlqrwo U.B..png|'U.B.' (U.B. Funkeys) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mubQs40eSgc IMG 3055.JPG|'Einstein' (WageGannon6) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZlM1hhnyuY Seal.png|'Dat Seal' (Creature Comforts) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvTy2rvX1So Zomboss.png|'Dr. Zomboss' (Plants vs. Zombies) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQe2aXez03s Dunkey.png|'Videogamedunkey' (Videogamedunkey) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMTVmKo_92E Homestar.png|'Homestar Runner' (Homestar Runner) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2qdekP7n10 Jackmodel.png|'Jack Skellington' (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzskMFK_dlQ Ami Onuki.jpeg|'Ami Onuki' (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpKCJaBkgsk All-StarNoCannon.jpg|'All-Star Zombie' (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcbKK_yjMUY Zidgel.jpg|'Zidgel' (3-2-1 Penguins!) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GaHGtjVxfk Ace Ventura.jpg|'Ace Ventura' (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgzdJMdDzo0 Professer Klump.png|'Sherman Klump' (The Nutty Professer) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipdwOKfuli0 Liam.jpg|'Liam the Leprechaun' (Annoying Orange) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BH9AK-Ll61E Zitz.jpg|'Zitz' (Battletoads) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7A9PXw8Krc Im red.png|'Red M&M' (M&M's commercials) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzqmaZT8Dnc 'Empty Slot Characters' Merwifs.png|'Plum' (Bravest Warriors) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANbEHTWH9Zw Bowler Hat Guy.jpg|'The Bowler Hat Guy' (Meet the Robinsons) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmHrt1cq7Dc Bloo-and-Mac-the-great-cartoon-race-31020448-1000-667.jpg|'Mac & Bloo' (Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UflJnvKxxk 'Upcoming Characters' Snap_Shot_Promo.jpg|'Snap Shot' (Skylanders Trap Team) (Cult) COMING SOON! 'Unlocking Criteria' Unlocking Criteria will be announced once all 60 characters have been confirmed!!! Upcoming Playable Characters Not confirmed, but will get a moveset at some point: Unknown Era *Cartoon Yoshi (Super Mario World Cartoon) (Youtube Poop) *Power-Up Mario (Super Mario) (Youtube Poop) *Mike Wazowski (Monster's Inc.) (Youtube Poop) *Gorilla (Glove & Boots) (Celebrity) *Grover (Sesame Street) (Youtube Poop) *Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) (Celebrity) *Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) (Youtube Poop) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) (Youtube Poop) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) (Celebrity) *Harry & Lloyd (Dumb & Dumber) (Tag Team) (Celebrity) *Toon Weird Al (Virus Alert) (Celebrity) *Mr,Funny (MUGEN) (Cult) *Combo Man (MUGEN) (Cult) Possible Playable Characters This is the list of possible characters that WageGannon6 might do. Some of the characters listed could be in a future empty slot. *Jawbreaker (Skylanders Trap Team) (Cult) or Painyatta (Skylanders Trap Team) (Cult) *Rappy (Rappy & Demo) (Youtube Poop) *Yarn Kirby (Kirby's Epic Yarn) (Cult) *''Mason & Phil (Madagascar) (Youtube Poop) *Sackboy (Little Big Planet) (Youtube Poop) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) (Celebrity) *Joe & Buddy (Beat the Boss/Kick the Buddy) (Cult) *Barry Steakfries (Jetpack Joyride) (Cult) *Cartoon Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Series) (Youtube Poop) *Bolbi Stroganovsky (Jimmy Neutron) (Youtube Poop) *Officer Ray (Biker Beat with Officer Ray) (Celebrity) *Redford (Mega Jump) (Cult) *Chester Cheetah (Cheetos) (Youtube Poop) *The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) (Cult) *Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy 2014) (Youtube Poop) *Tetris (Tetris) (Celebrity) Palutena's Guidance Just like Super ARC Bros Brawl, Palutena's Guidance will also be in it. The page with the Palutena's Guidance-conversations has been made, it will be filled with guidances over time. Link: TBA Eras WageGannon6 mentioned that there will be eras for the characters. Starter Era *Wage *Marvin the Martian *Paintbrush *Dr. Digit *Herbert P. Bear *Toadette *Lyra Heartstrings *Plum *The Bowler Hat Guy *Mac & Bloo Post-Rico Era *Rico the Zombie *Duke *U.B. *Einstein the Koala *Dat Seal *Dr. Zomboss *Videogamedunkey *Homestar Runner *Jack Skellington *Ami Onuki *All-Star Zombie *Zidgel Post-Winter Era *Ace Ventura *Sherman Klump *Liam the Leprechaun *Zitz Single Player Modes Classic Mode The Classic Mode in this game is made out of 18 stages (13 normal battles, 3 bonus stages and 2 boss stages). Every character will also have an introduction and an ending that the player can view anytime afterwards once unlocked. Just like in Smash Wii U, when the player is about to fight a normal battle, the player get up four different battle choices. These choices can include: * Player vs. Metal Opponent * Player and two allies vs. Giant Opponent * Player and one ally vs. Two Opponents * Player vs. Opponent vs. Opponent vs. Opponent * Player vs. 10 - 25 Weaker clones of an Opponent * Player vs. Opponent This mode can also be played together with a friend in a Street Fighter X Tekken style co-op mode. Like in Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS, the player can choose between nine different difficulty settings: *Level 0 - Effortless *Level 1 - Easy *Level 2 - Standard *Level 3 - Tougher *Level 4 - Challenging *Level 5 - Heatin' Up *Level 6 - Extra Spicy *Level 7 - Infernal *Level 8 - White Hot *Level 9 - Nothing Harder!! THE CLASSIC MODE "FORMULA": # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # Bonus Stage #1 (Break the Targets!) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. Sub-Boss (Butch Cavendish, Dark Queen, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Fibrillus Minimus, Golden Queen, Julie, Oogie Boogie, Radley Madish, S-Kill, or Tusk) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # Bonus Stage #2 (Snag the Trophies!) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # Bonus Stage #3 (Race to the Finish!) # vs. Final Boss (Lord Xenu) Tag-Team List for Co-Op Classic Mode If the players are playing as these teams in Team Battle Mode, then they will have a special winning and losing pose. The list will be made when all 60 characters have been confirmed! Bosses Sub-Bosses Just like the normal opponents in Classic Mode, when the player reaches "Stage 10" the player will play a mini-game similair to the Zomboss Slots in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. When the player presses any button, the slots will stop and land on 3 heads of the boss you will fight. Each boss is random. The possible bosses that could be the Sub-boss are: Butch Cavendish.png|'Butch Cavendish''' (The Lone Ranger (2013)) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7svUxY2Gns Dark_Queen_1.jpg|'Dark Queen' (Battletoads) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpDRKGeawr0 Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.jpg|'Ernie the Giant Chicken' (Family Guy) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fjCta5GwUg Fib.jpg|'Fibrillus Minimus' (Veggietales) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcotlkxMsE8 GoldenQueen.png|'Golden Queen' (Skylanders: Trap Team) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFz1eEWDk3U Juile.jpg|'Julie' (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATQ7XFTNP8k OogieBoogie.png|'Oogie Boogie' (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5GGwK0iKuk Radley_Madish.png|'Radley Madish' (Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nbu8g5_AIIs S-Kill.jpg|'S-Kill' (Divekick) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhJEKHj-orY Tusk.png|'Tusk' (Club Penguin) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqHXeQw30sk Unlike the "normal" bosses, Ernie has a stamina counter just like the playable characters. The player character must deal 250 % damage to Ernie in order for him to receive enough knockback so he cannot recover. Occasionally, something similar to the "Intruder Alerts" in SSBFWU will occur. Sometimes, before a battle is about to start, the Yeti Zombie will appear for one match replacing the other opponents with only him. Defeat him to earn bonus rewards! YETIZOMBIEGW.png|'Yeti Zombie' (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COiYy_tD8vU Final Boss Xenu.jpg|'Lord Xenu' (Pocket God) Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCZr_eecw4A All-Star Mode All-Star Mode returns from Super Smash Bros Melee and acts very similarly to Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS. There are 3 modes: *Normal Mode - Fight the characters in order of debut, oldest to newest. *Backwards Mode - Fight the characters in order of debut, newest to oldest. *Mix It Up! - Fight the characters in a random order! The entire order for all the characters will be confirmed once the final roster has been finished. Boss Battle Mode TBA Stages There will be 45 stages (Not counting Bonus Stages or Boss Stages). Each stage will have 6 songs. ∆= Can support 8-Player brawls! Big Island.png|'Big Island' (Pocket God Facebook) Box_Dimension_Current.png|'Box Dimension' (Club Penguin) Rumble_Falls1.jpg|'Brawl - Rumble Falls'∆ (Super Smash Bros Brawl) Bullamanka.png|'Bullamanka' (3-2-1 Penguins!) Chomp Town.jpg|'Chomp Town'∆ (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Game1.jpg|'Fix-It Felix' (Wreck-It Ralph) Jammy Dodger.jpg|'Jammy Dodger' (Flushed Away) Juggernaut battle.jpg|'Juggernaut Battle' (Kung Fu Panda) Wii-Mario-Sports-Mix-Screenshot-01.jpg|'Koopa Troopa Beach' (Mario Sports Mix) Fourside.jpg|'Melee - Fourside' (Super Smash Bros Melee) Metromanmetromuseum.jpg|'Metroman Museum'∆ (Megamind) tumblr_static_7zat9cqb44o484s8cg8wc4sc4_1280_v2.jpg|'Montageparodies stage'∆ (Montage Parodies) 41aT0cNBSFL.jpg|'Nintendo 3DS' (Nintendo) Puffy AmiYumi Tourbus.png|'Puffy AmiYumi Tourbus' (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Spiral Hill.jpg|'Spiral Hill' (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Sweet Cuppin' Cakes.png|'Sweet Cuppin' Cakes' (Homestar Runner) Temple.png|'Temple of Slime'∆ (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) xmas5003.jpg|'The Polar Express'∆ (The Polar Express) Disney-Infinity-Toy-Box-3.jpg|'The Toy Box'∆ (Disney Infinity) MK8_WaterParkCourse.jpg|'Water Park' (Mario Kart 8) Music Big Island #The Pocket God Update Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8jkz0pdHk8) #Parry Gripp - Pocket God Pygmy Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyvC-jz3uRA) #Soulja Boy - Crank That (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We1AQetsAx4) #Pocket God - Dance Dance Execution song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFMmcbKH93I) #Mario Kart 8 - Cheep Cheep Beach (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_TZm40Q4yw) #Crash Nitro Kart - Inferno Island (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3HjlHmi2Nc) Box Dimension #Club Penguin - The Box Dimension (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GuB9MV-1z4) #Polar 240 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCtQ5N673OI) #TMNT4: Turtles in Time - Star Base ~ Where No Turtle Has Gone Before (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irBywi2rsjs) #Angry Birds Space Theme Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxkFVftaqmw) #Looney Tunes Racing - Planet X (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYtSCnyc2GY) #Looney Tunes Racing - Planet Y (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpFSp2yjF80) Brawl - Rumble Falls #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Jungle Level (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBP1Lxsj0wc) #Super Smash Bros Melee - DK Rap (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtXHRSRQZvU) #Mario Sports Mix - DK Dock (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gZFFEd0oX8) #Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Jungle Level (Jazz Style) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeG4yqJvIh0) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - DK Jungle 1 Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkZ66cMOons) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - The Map Page / Bonus Level (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqcybjtu7k0) Bullamanka #Super Brawl 2 - Zeenu (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_azdbrILqU) #Super Brawl 2 - Baseball Field (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C8pJR8CgTc) #Pac Man World Rally - Lunar Launch (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMcLrD-KX7k) #3-2-1 Penguins! - Fair and Square (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbFjS_N2yjI) #3-2-1 Penguins! - The Legend of Galaxy Gus (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyQaqsYbii8) #3-2-1 Penguins! - Space Surfin' Superstar (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ystUXJDO6oc) Chomp Town #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Main Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIYmLpsePW0) #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Loon Skirmish (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Alw5_7XBaL8) #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Thing of it Is (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCPiDT2RBbc) #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Zombies On Parade (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inGSGIdYyJA) #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Boogie Your Brains Right Over Here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eSi50zXdeo) #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - IceIce Yeti (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COiYy_tD8vU) Fix-It Felix #Wreck-It Ralph - Fix-It Felix Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12P2MDdIlyg) #Contra - Stage 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqFhczSljwM) #Castlevania - Vampire Killer (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AZ5XZHIDh0) #Double Dragon - Stage 1 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nMlzhPpZEo) #Super Mario Bros. 2 - Overworld (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBISfv-6hfo) #Mega Man 2 - Dr. Wily Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJRoRt155mA) Jammy Dodger #Billy Idol - Dancing with Myself (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_mwlrkBPTk) #Fatboy Slim - Wonderful Night (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VOJMyR-80o) #South Park Rally - Spring Cleaning (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_NsRwOEUHI) #Dandy Warhols - Bohemian Like You (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovUGFmF0MF4) #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Rougeport Sewers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3djsFOGrxw) #Crash Bandicoot 2 - The Eel Deal, Sewer or Later, Hangin' Out (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ig-Hd8tczU) Juggernaut Battle #Carl Douglas - Kung Fu Fighting (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwBKjK7Xik0) #Super Brawl 2 - Near Bonus Round (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRKnc1eJ46Y) #Kung Fu Panda - More Cannons! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvpNlbetJOI) #Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0Ri4DBAU1w) #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - The Mysterious Mursame Castle Medley (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vo3jXx43T60) #Outlanda! - I'm The Juggernaut Bitch Remix (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34uoLjLEnM4) Koopa Troopa Beach #Mario Sports Mix - Koopa Troopa Beach (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s22v32XYgfQ) #Plants Vs Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5eYenrxBUI) #Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Super Mario Bros. Medley (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXOGnpCOpvQ) #Mario Kart Wii - GCN Peach Beach (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sh89175xFuQ) #Mario Kart Wii - GBA Shy Guy Beach (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPmp98_6ans) #Cartoon Network Summer 2005 theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3As-rvNv0w) Melee - Fourside #Super Smash Bros Melee - Fourside (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl29TKZDh3c) #Super Smash Bros Melee - Earthbound 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ij0HptqoBxI) #Super Smash Bros Melee - Onett (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idBSLlnvqKM) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Porky's Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50WfXIB9-sE) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - You Call This a Utopia?! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EALKLj1mknM) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Unfounded Revenge (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5cR3MRXtAI) Metroman Museum #Megamind - Short Suite (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DlmVPjNMpo) #Megamind - Black Mamba (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjLhVJrxVmw) #George Thorogood & the Destroyers - Bad to the Bone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi7CxiSEz7I) #Megamind - Drama Queen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8BimbDkE_U) #Megamind - Game Over (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUEHaHSlseE) #Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the Jungle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr8-E8may2Y) Montageparodies Stage #Sppoky Scary Skeletons - The Living Tombstone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk) #Smoke Weed Everyday - Rasmus Hedegaard/Snoop Dogg (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9YjxKgrZ5w) #Theme Song - Sonic X (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTHsOSGJHN0) #Theme Song - X-Files (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQoRXhS7vlU) #I Keep Holding On - Skillrex/Nero (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBJhzfvdyKw) #Final Fantasy X - Sad Violin (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSnR80kY0m0) Nintendo 3DS #Star86 Theme! - Star86 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz0ypmr7UUg) #Nintendo eShop - Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXeAbdomfko) #Shop Channel - Wii (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8avMLHvLwRQ) #Mii Channel - Wii (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9s1ltPGQOo) #Wii U menu theme - Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqq6DFxQ9sY) #System Settings (Gamepad) theme - Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3GDhwaLvT0) Puffy AmiYumi Tourbus #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsAVN9q9HfU) #Punch Out!! Wii - Piston Hondo's Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qaBV9JaHfI) #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped! - Stage 1 (Remix) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl7nahRckTM) #Hanazawa Kana - Renai Circulation (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N6IM-L7fLw) #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped! - Boss Theme (Remix) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1uBr1eoZ7U) #Teen Titans theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULeEWqN1DQU) Spiral Hill #The Nightmare Before Christmas - This is Halloween (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQuVFBSPGcU) #Witch Docter - Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYgOlqinH7A) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tetris Type A (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDCOcqpWTkY) #The Monster Mash (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOFCQ2bfmHw) #Micheal Jackson - Thriller (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIx_HbmRnQY) #Kingdom Hearts 2 - This is Halloween (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REPxDaEZ57E) Sweet Cuppin' Cakes #Homestar Runner - Sweet Cuppin' Cakes theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTYuz07ntis) #GoCompare song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSHWuCD0poQ) #Homestar Runner - Poot Slap (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xtdw-xHkKQ8) #Trauma Center Under the Knife - Gentle Breeze (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJsy5jJ7Dp0) #Annoying Orange - Party Rock (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElxlKO93zSU) #theme of sanic hedgehog (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PX7zPlQjAr8) Temple of Slime #Legends of the Hidden Temple - Temple Run (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmOXA7JaBQs) #Temple Run Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzQEbRAZJRE) #Temple Run 2 Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18qQrYMmrOg) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Battle for Storm Hill (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrQ3MDxLjNw) #Super Smash Bros. Melee - Brinstar (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEF48FNMBJI) #Super Smash Bros. Melee - Brinstar Depths (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nei62-eiVPU) The Polar Express #The Polar Express - Rockin' On Top of the World (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDy6XtQJNE8) #The Polar Express - Hot Chocolate (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DF8AiT_zXSw) #Trans-Siberian Orchestra- Carol of the Bells (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uC3O_ztCWOM) #Barenaked Ladies - God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen/We Three Kings (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGVNzgUxE-g) #Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Sadistic Xmas (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u5SpHRnkfk) #Family Guy - Ding Fires Are Done (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDbVJvlW-BM) The Toy Box #Disney Infinity - Trailer theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdtuJBm2NHw) #Nero - Me & You (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKu4A_tJNAw) #Wreck-It Ralph - Sugar Rush (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZTtRfRW94U) #Disney Infinity - Day Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxJgQOB7-9U) #Disney Infinity - Night Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUWXIiB9y8g) #Disney Infinity - Wrecking Truck (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ImUrc8Rnqw) Water Park #Mario Kart 8 - Water Park (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZRS3AkIi18) #Super Mario Sunshine - Delfino Plaza (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uw3eDb2RhyQ) #Mario Kart 8 - Electrodome (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PESNXPACz2E) #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Athletic / Ground Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9JSIQ3q4D0) #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Super Mario 3D Land / Beach Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EC9rdzO8kHM) #Mario Kart 8 - N64 Royal Raceway (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYEVw67Xoxs) Menu Music Just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U, the player can also adjust which songs that will play on the menus as well. #Menu - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wy83bMhHUVU) #Main Theme 2 - Super Smash Bros. Crusade (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2bJFiIDT2E) #Course Select - Mario Kart 8 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLeiVCLBISE) #Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLHl9iwLqPw) Assist Trophies Volume 1 Awful Alvin.jpg|Awful Alvin (Larryboy) boo.jpg|Boo (My Boo) Coco.png|Coco (Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends) 100px-Consuela.png|Consuela (Family Guy) DADA.png|Da-Da (Shrek the Third) makeupartist1_lg.jpg|Darth Maul (Star Wars) Monkey.jpg|Evil Monkey (Family Guy) Hope anarchy by stevenspoonwarrior7-d7jruck.png|Hope Anarchary (World of Lawl Wiki) jeero.jpg|Jeero (Uglydolls) DA_Jester.png|Jester Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) Kaz.jpg|Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Bad-piggie.jpg|Kerb (Kerb the Pig) 300px-Merasmus.png|Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) 8920560.jpg|Mikey (Tech Deck Dudes Comedy Show) That's Kooky Guy.png|That's Kooky Guy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy) 41jtjZWnudL._SY300_.jpg|The Head Zombie (Luigifan00001) Tubby.png|Tubby (Spongebob Squarepants) WBull12691.jpg|Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) Worst Rainbow Dash.png|Worst Rainbow Dash (MAD) Yondu3.png|Yondu (Guardians of the Galaxy) Video Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcBt03vZncg Volume 2 Soon! Announcers *WageGannon6 *Aranryanchampion Starter Era *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=va-Fo0jiuxY *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLd5Avf8lY0 Modes Solo *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode* *Survival Mode* *Event Match *Stadium **Home-Run Contest **Target Smash!! **Multi-Man Brawl ***10-Man Brawl ***100-Man Brawl ***3 Minute Brawl ***15 Minute Brawl ***Endless Brawl ***Cruel Brawl **Boss Battles Mode* *Training Mode Group *Brawl **Regular Brawl (4-players) **SUPER Brawl (8-players) *Rules *Special Brawl *Tournament Mode *Names Wi-Fi *With Friends *With Anyone *Basic Brawl *Team Battle *Tourney *Spectator Mode Options *Screen *Deflicker *Rumble *Controls *Sound *Mah Music! *Tips *Announcer Changer* *Erase Data Vault *Trophies **Trophy Libary **Trophy Hoard **Trophy Shop **Trophy Rush *Stage Builder *Palutena's Guidance *Replays *Photo Albums Data *Classic/Arcade Mode cutscenes **Character Introductions **Character Endings *Records **Group Records **Brawl Records *Notices *Sound Test Trivia *This is the first Text & Read game not to use the Twilight Sparkle "I HAVE NO IDEA!" photo. This is probably because WageGannon6 thinks it gets on his nerves whenever he see's it. So instead, he uses the Medic's "I HAVE NO IDEA!" photo instead. *This was orginally going to be called Super Smash Bros.: WageGannon6's Take. Category:Games Category:Games for Wii U Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:Text & Read Based Games